Diskussionsfaden:Pandora hearts fan/@comment-24388718-20140106160751/@comment-24388718-20140702210316
Hey Sina :D Haha, stimmt xD - Ich bin auch eine stille Persönlichkeit. Man kann schon fast sagen ich hätte die Kraft von Kido, aber wir wollen hier ja nicht übertreiben xD - Ich höre auch lieber Musik, als mich mit anderen zu unterhalten :o Bleeding Out ist auch eines meiner Lieblingslieder von Imagine Dragons. Ich finde es echt krass wie viel man mit Musik bzw. einem Song verbinden kann =) Nicht schlimm, mich kannst du ruhig "zuquaseln" xDDD - Irgendwie konnte ich meine tippenden Finger nicht mehr halten, aber wenn du willst das ich das nicht mehr mache, dann versuche ich mich dran zu halten :P Ich habe ja die Programmierrichtung eingeschlagen, aber ich würde auch gerne mal professionel Grafiken und 3D Objekte bearbeiten. Aber programmieren kann richtig viel Spaß machen, wenn man ein festes Ziel verfolgt. Ich weiß ja nicht, ob du schon mal mit Java oder mit anderen Programmiersprachen (außer JavaScript) gearbeitet hast? - Ich mag es wenn man das erschaffene sehen kann, was man programmiert hat und das virtuell! Das fasziniert mich immer wieder! Das mit der Weltherrschaft solltest du dir nochmal überlegen ;D Ja ich habe nun Folge 11 gesehen und ich muss sagen, der Anime ist schon recht komplex. Die Haupthandlung habe ich glaub ich verstanden, aber es gibt da noch ein paar Lücken, die mein Verständnis beeinträchtigen. Wenn du zurück kommst habe ich dann bestimmt den Anime fertig gesehen und wir können uns unterhalten ;) - Den Spoiler öffne ich erst, nachdem ich den Anime zuende gesehen habe xD Edit: Ich habe nun Mekaku City Actors und Brynhildr in the Darkness zu Ende geschaut. Das Ende von Mekaku hab ich dank deiner tollen Ergänzung besser verstanden, aber habe verstehe einige Dinge immer noch nicht richtig. Aber im Allgemeinen hat mir dein Spoiler weitergeholfen. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass der Anime noch komplexer ist, als er für mich wirkte. Vorallem das mit den Zeitreisen hätte ich niemals gedacht. Ich habe vermutet das es ein Handlungsstrang ist in einer gegeben Zeit. Das Ende hat mich positiv überrascht, da es besser war als ich erwartet hatte. We gesagt, hab ich leider nicht sehr viel vom Ende verstanden. Ich weiß nicht ob es an mir lag oder ob das im Anime nicht erwähnt wurde. Hmmm... ? Ganz anders ist es bei Brynhildr in the Darkness. Der genaue Gegensatz zu Mekaku City Actors(der zum Ende hin immer besser wurde). Ich muss ehrlich sagen mich hat das Ende von Brynhildr in the Darkness sehr entäuscht. Ich will jetzt auch nicht spoilern, aber was alles in den letzten zwei Folgen passiert ist... hmm... wie soll ich es sagen ohne zu Spoilern? - Als wär es ein ganz anderer Anime. Wenn du darauf bestehst, kann ich es dir auch sagen... Ich hätte schon was sagen, wenn es nicht so schwer wäre. Haha, da kommt die Skyperin aus dir raus (ich würde jetzt gerne den (smirk)-Smiley machen, da ich mich grad an was erinnert habe) Wow, du hast mit Tohka einen meiner weiblichen Charaktere genannt. Ich werde noch einmal, wegen dem Spoiler schreiben. Mittlerweile diese Woche, deswegen "see you on weekend" =) LG Kevin